swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Control
You have learned how to regulate your own body systems, control your emotions, and channel the Force. This talent tree is available to any character that has the Force Sensitivity feat and talents may be selected from this tree regardless of class. Beast Trick Knights of the Old Republic|page=53}}You can use the Mind Trick Force power on creatures of Intelligence 2 or lower. However, a beast with an Intelligence of 2 or less still cannot perform any complex action or understand complex commands it wouldn’t otherwise be able to understand; an affected beast might understand “Attack those Sith troopers!” but it would not comprehend, “Break into the command center and disable the communications array.” Channel Energy Whenever you use the Negate Energy Force power to successfully negate the damage from an energy weapon attack, you can spend a Force Point as a reaction to immediately activate any Force power currently in your Force suite. Prerequisite: Negate Energy. Damage Reduction 10 Saga Edition Core Rules|page=101}}You can spend a Force Point as a standard action to gain damage reduction 10 for 1 minute. Equilibrium Saga Edition Core Rules|page=101}}As a swift action, you can spend a Force Point to remove all debilitating conditions affecting you and return to a normal state. Force Exertion When you select this talent, choose on Force power that you have in your Force power suite. As a reaction, you can remove anyone Force power from your active suite to add an extra use of the Force power designated by this talent. Doing so moves you −1 persistent step along the condition track. This persistent condition is removed by resting for 1 minute. You can select this talent multiple times. Each time you do so, you choose a different Force power to be gained by using this talent. Prerequisite: Force Training. Force Focus Saga Edition Core Rules|page=101}}As a full-round action, you may make a DC 15 Use the Force check. If the check succeeds, you regain one spent Force power of your choice. Force Harmony Once per encounter, you can activate one Force talent that requires a Force Point to use without spending a Force Point. Force Recovery Saga Edition Core Rules|page=101}}Whenever you use your second wind, you regain a number of additional hit points equal to 1d6 per Force Point you possess (maximum 10d6). Prerequisite: Equilibrium. Force Suppression Knights of the Old Republic|page=53}}If you use the Rebuke Force power to attempt to negate or redirect a Force power use against you but fail to overcome your opponent’s Use the Force check result, you instead lessen the effect of the Force power by one step. For example, if an opponent attempted to use the Slow Force power on you and rolled a 21, if you fail to rebuke the power you only suffer the DC 15 effect instead of the DC 20 effect. This talent only affects Force powers that have variable effects based on your opponent's Use the Force checks, and powers with static DCs without variable effects (such as Force Lightning) are unaffected. Prerequisite: Rebuke. Indomitable Will You can spend a Force Point as a standardaction to become immune to all mind-affecting effects for 1 minute. Telekinetic Stability Whenever an attack or effect would normally move you against your will (such as being targeted by a Bantha Rush, or being moved by Force Thrust or Stagger powers), you can spend a Force Point to negate that movement. The Will to Resist Once per turn, as a reaction to being targeted by a Force power or other ability that targets your Will Defense, you can make a Use the Force check and replace your Will Defense with the result. Until the end of the encounter, you take a −5 penalty on all subsequent Use the Force checks. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Talent Trees Category:Force Talents Category:Core Rules Category:KotOR Category:Force Unleashed Category:Clone Wars Category:Legacy Era Category:Jedi Academy